wtf_cd_foxys_youtubefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Weltreich Map/@comment-43356911-20191223213346
My name is Visegrad Mapping. Her eis link to my channel: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC3h1l7JexFeruJLiBiWXzGw?view_as=subscriber This is map of the world if Imperial Blocks wins. The Baground: During the 80s nacionalism and separatism grew massively, It was obvious that decolonization will sooner or later took place. China was liberated except Manchu. And Australia managed to bacome independent state. Japanese position was also in dange expecially after liberation of China. The Soviet block wasn’t in better situation, RSFSR barely managed to modernize, brittish and french economy was stagnating, not talking about the fact that they were separated from their alies. Only reason why Germany didn’t try to separate them was because Panama would close the Panaman Canale. Both were in danger of collapse. Because of this situation Germany desided to return to the old theory. Theory that could help them to make strongest weapons on tha Earth using energy from atomes. But there was an information leak and Soviet Block realized that they must stop them so in one day all states of Soviet Bloc declared war on Imperial Bloc. The War: Soviets hoped that socialist and syndicalist revolts in colonies would be able to distract Germany from European front. But Germany long time ago accepted the end of colonialism. They promised independence to all colonies for loyality. China wasn’t part any bloc so they were deciding which side shoul they join. The decided to join Germany’s side because the risk of losing were minimal and they were blaming socialist for giving reasons to Germany and Japan for invading. Germany also got France into two-front war by removing claims on Spanish Maroco. In Europe France and Italy collapsed in two weeks. The battle of Great Brittain started. On Eastern front RSFSR was gaining some land but is slowed down due to the fact that Germany flooded the front by soldiers from colonies. The last offenzive was stopped in the battle of Kiev. But before that Russians almost managed to capitulate Finland and Baltic countries. In America the war was pretty one-sided. There were some problems with invading Cuba and Panama because of the brittish submarines. Syndicalist States of America capitulated after seven months. Due to extremely great strategic position Panama was under a very big pressure from Imperial Bloc so they capitulated after two months. Cuba capituladed after four months. The toughtest chalenge was Argentina. Germany was giving pressure on Brazil to invade them but Brazil refused because they were afraid of further spreading German influence in Sought America. In Asia Japan and China were making huge gains for mostly useless land. They were mostly cutting Soviets from resources and ditracting them from western front. Chinese soldiers were so brave that Japan promised them Manchuria. Xinkjang surrendered after four months of fighting. After surreder of America the second phase of the war started. Germans try to launch an offenzive deep into Russia but it failed due to a winter. After that they decided to let socialists run out of equipment. Two years after fighting Germans with american support managed to land in England and after three months of heavy fighting Brittain finaly surrendered. After that socialists were in really bad position, not only they were losing on every front and quickly running out of equipment unable to made new but also their people started to revolt. I On 21st of July Germans wiuth collaboration with Ottomans and Japanes tested the first nuclear bomb that was ever created in this universe. The test took place in the Sahera Desert. After this Brazil realized that capitulation of Argentina was inevitable, so they declared war on them to avoid spreading of German influence in South America. After two months Argentina gave up. Five months after this Chinese units reached Ural mountains. And Mitteleuropean soldiers conquered Moscow. Than the Russians surrendered and few days after all followed them all states in Central Asia that were still fighting. The Threaty of Berlin: Panama bacame Mexican puppet, Cuba was splited between America and Mexico. Argentina became Brazilian satelite but some parts were annexed by Germany. Syndicalist America was annexed by America and Canada took something. Lakotah occupation zone was annexed by Canada. All African colonies became independent. Scotland became independent. Italy was united and all south slavic nations united into Yugoslavian Federation. Central Asian countries were integrated into Turkestan. All Germans satelites bordering with Russia took something. Japan annexed far east. China annexed Xinkjang. Many coutries became independent and other bacame independent after few years. Germany took some arctic isles. The German Empire bacame an constitional monarchy and entire world democratized.